Legend Of The King
by claws the tiger
Summary: Sonic is born to a commoner and a knight. One of King Arthur spies catches Sonic's father, Jules, speaking against the king. Jules is captured and executed, leaving Sonic's mother, Aleena in horror. After 17 years, Sonic finally hears of his father's death and vows to overthrow the evil King Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

**Legend Of The King**

**Chapter 1 **

A mother hedgehog was pregnant. The father of the baby was a knight of King Arthur. The knight was named Jules. Jules the hedgehog. Jules started severing the king a little before the king turned evil. The mother's name was Aleena, a commoner who fell in love with Sir Jules.

Jules disapproved of King Arthur's evil rein, but was afraid to speak out. King Arthur executed anyone who spoke against him. When Jules came home, he saw Aleena rubbing her swollen belly.

"Another execution today. At this rate, King Arthur will kill off all his subjects." Jules said.

"Quiet Jules!" Aleena snapped. Her mate was speaking against the king. She was afraid that they were spies around that watched to make sure that the people of Camelot still supported the king. Anyone who spoke against King Arthur who be reported, captured and executed.

"Any idea when the baby is coming? I heard that mothers could often feel when their baby is close to being born." Jules said.

"I have not felt anything. By the way the doctor came by to check on me." Aleena said.

Jules nodded and stared out the window. The sky had quickly turned gray and it was raining.

"_Too much rain," _Sir Jules thought. _"Even nature must disapprove of what King Arthur has done. It has been a while since we had a sunny day." _

Suddenly, Jules heard a groan of pain from Aleena. Jules whipped around and saw Aleena holding her stomach.

"Jules," Aleena said. "Get the doctor. I think that I am in labor."

Jules ran at top speed. The rain made it hard to find the doctor's home. Yet alone see. Jules relied on scent to find the doctor. Within seconds, Jules arrived at the home of the doctor. He pounded on the door until he got an answer.

"Calm down, Jules! What is the matter?" the doctor a yellow duck named Doctor Quack said when he answered the door.

"Aleena is in labor," Jules said between pants.

"Get on a horse Jules. For god's sake, you look like you had a stressful day." Doctor Quack said.

Jules got on a black mare and started to gallop off. Doctor Quack followed, on a bay stallion.

Within hours, the baby hedgehog was born. The young infant looked like his father. The infant was still crying when Doctor Quack wrapped the cub in a blanket and cut the lifeline the that baby had to its mother, since the baby could survive on his own. Aleena was tickling the newborn when Jules had an idea.

"Aleena," he said, "What do you think of the name Sonic? Sonic the hedgehog?"

Aleena only smiled. She was still tired from birthing the infant. Jules took that as a yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Aleena!" Jules called when he got home the next day. "Go and hide. Take Sonic with you."

Aleena rushed down the stairs, holding baby Sonic in her arms. "Jules, what is wrong?"

"Remember last night when I spoke against the king? I guess that they were spies around the house at the time. I'm getting captured." Jules said.

Aleena was in horror. She wanted to curse her husband, but instead she ran up the stairs, found a closet and shut the door. She prayed that Sonic would not cry while all of this was going on. She soon heard the guards come in. She heard nothing that sounded like Jules fighting against the guards. Aleena looked out the window and saw Jules being taken by the guards.

The next day, Aleena went to the market to get food but was stopped by the sight of a crowd of humans and anthros. They were surrounding the public square. Aleena moved her way to the front. She nearly gagged at what she saw.

A man with an ax stood beside Jules. Jules was forced to kneel down, putting his head on a log. The man raised the ax above Jules' head. Aleena closed her eyes but she still heard the sicking sound of the ax blade tearing through Jules' neck. She could hear the sound of blood spilling to the ground.

"_Someday," _Aleena thought. _"Someone will stop you, King Arthur." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Seventeen years have passed. Sonic grew into a fine young hedgehog. When Sonic six years of age, Sonic had asked Aleena what happened to his father. Of course Aleena refused to tell. She did not want her only child going after the evil king. Today, two days after Sonic's seventeenth birthday, he decided that he would finally get the truth from his mother.

"Mom?" Sonic asked, "What actually did happen to my father?"

Aleena dropped the dish that she was washing. There was a shatter as the dish fell to the floor and broke.

"Sonic, I think it is time that you knew that truth." Aleena said sitting down next to her son.

"Your father was a knight of King Arthur. When Arthur turned evil, your father, Jules spoke against him. Arthur's guards captured him and he was beheaded. You were only a day or two old. I did not expect you to remember this." Aleena said, sadly. "Just promise me that you will never try to defeat him. Okay?"

"All right, mom." Sonic said. All the same, anger boiled inside Sonic. He wanted revenge on King Arthur. Tonight, when his mother was asleep, he would take his father's sword, Everdeen and go after King Arthur. He just needed to talk to a few people first.

The first stop, the home of the lady of the lake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Due to his super speed, Sonic arrived at the lake in less than a minute. Sonic just sat there, having no idea how to summon the lady of the lake. Everdeen was in his hand, ready for action if need be. Giving up, Sonic curled up and fell asleep.

"Young knight, it is time for you to awake now." Sonic opened his eyes and saw the lady of the lake for the first time.

She was a beautiful pink hedgehog. She wore a white dress, which reminded Sonic of something that the bride would wear at a wedding.

"You don't have to tell me that you are after King Arthur. I knew lots of people that

came to me, looking to kill the king but often lost their heads as a result." The lady of the lake said.

"_Yeah, like my father," _Sonic thought.

"Be careful though, knights are at your house right now. Instead of talking to me, why don't you worry about your mother?" The lady of the lake said.

"What do you mean?" Sonic said.

"Just go. Come back once you have defended your mother." The lady of the lake said. "I will be waiting."

"_My mother is going to be pissed off at me when she finds out what I have been doing." _Sonic thought as he ran. _"If the knights have not killed her yet." _

When Sonic arrived, he found the house in flames. Sonic let out a choked sob and ran inside the house. Smoke stung his nose as he tried to find his mother.

"Mother! Where are you?" Sonic kept calling and calling. He never heard a response.

Sonic began tossing burning rubble around. He refused to believe that his mother was dead. He refused to believe that his house was burning the sound of the flames, Sonic heard a low moan coming from under a piece of rubble.

Sonic quickly removed the rubble and found his mother underneath it. Sonic carefully picked her up and ran outside. He hid behind the burning house and scanned her body. There was a big bloody spot on his mother's chest. In haste Sonic tore the dress that his mother was wearing. There was a big gaping wound. It was a sash that was done by a sword.

"Sonic, honey are you all right?" Aleena asked. She knew that was dying but was afraid to tell her son.

"Mother," Sonic said, starting to cry.

"Don't cry little one." Aleena said.

Aleena began to stroke Sonic's back in effort to reassure him. Sonic put his head on his mother's body and let the tears flow from his eyes. He had already lost his father, why did he have to lose his mother to the king as well?

"Never forget me, my son." Aleena said.

Suddenly the stroking stopped. Aleena's hand went slack. Sonic turned to her, tears still in his eyes and saw his mother's eyes were starting to dim. Sonic cried harder, knowing that his mother was now dead.

After several minutes of crying, Sonic finally stood up. He took one last look at his mother's body before he disappeared in the woods.

"_I promise that I will never forget you, mother." _Sonic thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Sonic ran. He ran until his legs felt that they were going to give out from underneath him. Sonic had no idea where he was going to go. His family and home were gone.

Sonic eventually stopped at large oak tree. His eyes stung from crying. It felt just good to close them. Sonic slipped off into dreamland without another sound.

When Sonic awoke again, night had fallen on the land. He thought about hunting, using Everdeen as a weapon to hunt with. Sonic had almost forgotten how he got there. He smelled smoke in the distance and that was enough to bring back memories.

There was a fresh memory was of a burning house and his mother dying. All of the sudden, Sonic felt there was nothing left for him. So why hunt when there was nothing left? Sonic though that he might have become suicidal. He thought about putting Everdeen through his chest. Sonic was about to do it too, before another thought came to him.

"_If my father was a knight, wouldn't he like to see his son die like one instead of suicide?" _Sonic thought. _"Besides, there is no hope against the king if I don't try." _

When Sonic was young, Aleena would take Sonic out hunting. Aleena made her own bow and arrows for hunting. Sonic tired to remember how his mother made them. He knew how to make a net for fishing but he needed string and meat to trade to get the string.

Finally, Sonic decided to steal the string from the shops in town. The blue hedgehog had no doubt that the shops were closed by this time. He just need to make sure that no one was around before he broke in. In Camelot, even before King Arthur was in power, stealing was punishable by death. Sonic hid Everdeen in a log near the oak tree and ran towards town.

The town was quiet, and no one was around just like Sonic had suspected. His ears were alert for the smallest sound. Sonic soon found the shop the sold fabric and string. Quickly, Sonic spin-dashed the door open. It came down with a loud thud. Sonic gulped and turned around, hoping that no body heard. Luck was in Sonic's favor and no one was there.

After grabbing the string he needed, Sonic ran out of the shop, as quick as lightening. He headed back into the woods and found a small river where trout swam. He quickly set of a trap for the fish and ran back to the oak tree.

A bear growled in the distance. Sonic did not seem to hear. The prey was mentally weak from sadness, but it had remained strong. The grizzly bear had been watching his every move, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"_What a perfect meal for me and my cubs." _The bear thought.


End file.
